This invention relates to a process and apparatus for correcting the falling path of charge material in a loading installation for a shaft furnace. More particularly, this invention relates to a process and apparatus for compensating the random movements and inclinations of the path of falling charge material in a loading installation of a shaft furnace, comprising a storage lock chamber which is carried by a framework independent of the furnace; and which is connected to the furnace by means of a compensator. The present invention is particularly well suited for use in an installation of the central-loading type such as is disclosed in No. EP-B1-0,062,770, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,129, assigned to the assignee hereof, all of the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. This prior installation comprises a stand-by hopper and a storage lock chamber, both of which are aligned on the central axis above the furnace. It is well known that, in the course of time, a blast furnace can become slightly inclined relative to its initial position under the effect of thermal expansion or local compression caused by the load. This causes the central axis of the falling path of the loading material falling from the storage lock chamber to no longer correspond to the axis of the furnace because the lock chamber does not undergo the movements of the furnace as it is supported by an independent framework. These relative movements between the furnace and the lock chamber are made possible by the compensator between the furnace head and the valve housing located under the lock chamber.
Although this offset of the furnace head in relation to its initial or reference position is very slight, it is nevertheless sufficient to cause an off-center distribution of the loading material. Moreover, because the effects are cumulative for the successive layers and because a distribution chute (e.g. oscillating spout) is concerned, the effect of the offset is twofold since it is negative on one side and positive on the other side.